Raven
by Lilyfromthewoods
Summary: Sora is a girl who has grown up in a town that despises magic. As child she was ridiculed. When she gets older she decides to join a certain guild, but due to her dark past she is socially awkward. Rated:T for Some pretty dark stuff... {DISCONTINUED}
1. Prologue

**I haven't watched all recent episodes of Fairy tale in fact I just started watching it. This is going to be the longest anime I have ever watched. I am getting most of my info from my sister who has watched it...I just wanted to do a fanfiction. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING THAT RELATES TO RECENT EVENTS DON'T READ THIS.**

_**Prologue:**___

Sora tugged at her loose burgandy tank-top. Her shaking fingertips fumbled through her blonde hair. Her knees shook just below the hem of her pleated black skirt. Her Blue eyes hid behind a dark thick pair of shades, they pointed straight at a big wooden sigh that read 'Fairy Tale'. Shakily she took a step backward her thoughts racing. _'Will they accept a monster like me?' _Her confidence withered as past events flooded her mind.

'_Don't come close!'_

_'You're a monster!' _

_A little girl sat in a room alone tears cascading down her small delicate face. 'Daddy...Daddy!'_

Sora mentally beat herself up, _'Not now...you can't think of this now!' _Nervously she took a step forward. The noise that, that certain guild emitted was like a beam of sound than made Sora stumble backwards. Her heel got caught on a loose stone and her whole body fell backwards. She shut her eyes preparing for the fall an all to familiar pain. The impact never came. Confused, Sora slowly opened her eyes to see a face curiously staring back down at hers. Sora's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you!" Sora Stuttered, she hadn't had very much social skills due to her past. Sora got back on her feet. Curiosity filled his dark blue eyes. Sora fumbled nervously. His midnight blue hair twisted and flipped in the passing wind, so did his white button down shirt. He noticed Sora's nervousness almost immediately. His icy eyes softened ever slightly.

"I'm Gray." He introduced. Sora supposed he wanted a reply.

"I-I'm S-Sora." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 1: The Raven

_**Chapter 1:**_

**_The Raven_**

_10 years ago_

_A child stood before an old filthy broken down cottage. The dirt streets were muddy. The whole town looked uninhabited. like a ghost town. The child was frail, her arms and legs looked like sticks. Her short blonde hair had dirt caked in it, knotted, and matted against the back of her neck. She wore skimpy rags that barily came past her knees, the hem was torn. An off white blindfold that looked like a bandage covered the little girls eyes. She had a ghost like complexion. She looked...dead. _

_"Daddy?" The girl asked walking into the house._

_"Daddy?" She asked again. A man who was in the back of the house stumbled backwards startled._

_"Daddy! I knew you were here!" The blindfolded child said happily._

_"S-Sora, um..." His voice shook with fear. Sora noticed._

_"Daddy, what is it?" She asked walking towards him. He stumbled back._

_"Don't come close!" He yelled. Startled Sora took a step backwards. "D-Dad?" Her voice shook, but then she stopped and smiled her innocent mind not understanding the situation._

_"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." She smiled. The middle aged man until he hit the back wall._

_"Stop! Get away monster!" He yelled his words hitting her in the heart. _

_"Daddy?" Her little voice trembled. Her boney legs came out from under her. _

_"You promised you wouldn't say that." Her voice faint at the point of tears. Her body shook. Tears wettened two spots in her blindfold and streams of water fell down her cheeks._

_"Okay Daddy. You can run and hide. I won't follow you no more." Her voice was scratchy. He frowned. He didn't say anything as he left his 'cursed' child weeping on the floor._

_A little girl sat alone tears cascading down her small delicate face. "Daddy...Daddy!"_

* * *

**A/N: Until next Chapter! I hope you liked it. Excuse my shortness but I'm doing these daily so that's why...so yeah. I'm progressing on the show. I still don't have all the needed characters or so my sister says. Every other Chapter is backstory. **

_ Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Circumstances

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Awkward Circumstances**_

"I'm Gray." He introduced.

"I-I'm S-Sora." She mumbled.

Sora's body shook in nervousness, she hadn't spoken in a social conversation in years. He looked at her. _'I hope he doesn't come to hate me.' _Sora thought her frightened mind racing ahead of her. She longed to have a friend.

"U-Uhm, are y-you in F-F-Fairy Tail?" She asked trying to speak normally but miserably failing. He nodded once. Sora raised her eyebrows over the tops of her shades. Gray smiled a little catching Sora off-guard.

"U-Uh, d-d-do y-you know i-if I c-could p-p-possibly j-join?" She asked her nerves on fire and her face growing red in embarrassment.

"Hm, yeah." Gray replied rather lazily. Sora calmed down a little.

"You want to join," he asked. "the guild?" Sheepishly, Sora nodded. Gray walked past Sora in the direction of the guild. Sora stood stoically though inside she was in emotional turmoil. _'Does he already hate me?' _

Sora spiraled into gloominess.

"Eh? Are you coming?" Gray asked little did he know how happy that made Sora.

_'Hey your not that bad Sora.'_

_'Woah! Your eyes are pretty!'_

_'Don't believe what they say, your not a monster.'_

Sora smiled as turned around and followed Gray.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the super short one today. I promise there will be a longer one tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing it makes me super happy! If you haven't reviewed please do. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3: My One and Only Friend Pt 1

Chapter 3:

My One and Only Friend 

Part 1

_12 years ago_

_A child stood outside of a small White House holding a bag that was slung across her tiny shoulders. Her were eyes blindfolded and her hair was neatly combed and parted. She wore a sapphire dress that hung past her knees. Her small frame was skinny and weak, bruises consumed her arms and legs. The sky was a gloomy dark grey color, a small fuzzy dot was barely able to shine through the thick cloud. The little girl, Sora, walked forward. Navigating for the small child was not hard through the cobblestone streets though her sight was blocked by the white cloth._

_"Hey, look!" Some older adult woman voice whispered from behind her._

_"Who? that gloomy child?" A male voice said._

_"Not just any girl, I hear her eyes are cursed, that is why she wears the bandage over her eyes! If you look in her eyes you will be paralyzed!" Whispered the woman._

_Sora could hear them and she didn't care, she was used to this people whispering things behind her back. Her dad said that she shouldn't listen to them, that they were just afraid of things that they couldn't control. Sora would listen to her dad._

_"What! Really!" The man now whispered._

_'After all words don't really hurt me.' Sora thought._

_"I heard that she killed her own mother."_

_**Pang**_

_"Wow! Really what a messed up kid."_

_**Crack**_

_"Yeah, the mother really spoiled her too despite her mutation,"_

_**Bam**_

_"And when her mom said 'no' she was so angry she took off her bandage and paralyzed her mom."_

_"What a monster!"_

_Sora clenched her little hands into fists. That was far from the truth, though it was true that her mom loved Sora and Sora loved her mom, but Sora had nothing to do with her mother's untimely death. It all happened a year ago, though everybody has been talking about her before ever since she was a child. Her moms death just added fire to the flames. Mages barely lived in this area of Fiore and even if they got close to this town they would be exiled. The villagers were more afraid of their power than anything. _

_"Hey! I think she can hear us!" said the Male voice._

_"I DON'T CARE!" The other person yelled._

_The little girl flinched and the tips of her dirty boots caught on the stone causing her frail body to meet the ground. Sora cried out as the pain swallowed the little girl, as bruises ached all over her arms. The people passed the girl, the woman smirking at the fallen child, the other scurried past her in fright. As she pushed herself up she saw a little peek at the people who passed her through the blindfold. Tears brimmed the girl's eyes and dampened the white blindfold. _

_'Why does everybody hate me?' Sora asked herself. _

_Of course the small child knew the answer, her eyes. Ever since she was a baby they had been covered. It had been years since she had seen her eyes and she hardly remembered it. Sometimes she would be able to see through the white cloth as if it was transparent and the little girl would have a peek at the cruel world that pushed her around._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I was extremely late, I don't really have any excuse. I decided in order to have longer chapters I will do only four a week. Anyways I hope you liked it. I also started putting in chapter titles and will do so in previous chapters. There will also be parts and stuff. **

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home Pt 1

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Home Sweet Home_**

**_Part 1_**

Sora followed Gray into the guild building. Despite all of her efforts she hadn't managed to calm down her nerves which were going haywire. She manged to construct a cool front but it was weak. Her mind was racing miles ahead of her. She managed to by now think of herself better than a monster but her self-confidence was still at a all-time low.

'What will they think of me?' She asked herself over and over again the question turning itself over in her mind. 'I hope I can at the least be of some help.' Her calm facade was nearly complete until a salmon haired boy shattered it, more like threw it on the floor and jumped on it until it was broken into tiny pieces.

"Gray! I hoped that you had gone forever!" The boy yelled causing Sora to flinch and he rushed past her probably not even noticing her presence or refusing to acknowledge it. Sora was left in her own depression bubble creating growing mushrooms until a blonde girl approached her. The Girl cocked an eyebrow at Sora's weird state.

"Hi! My name is Lucy." She smiled warmly, the mushrooms and Sora's bubble vanished. It had been a while since she had gotten a warm smile like that.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, half dazed. Sora hoped to be friends with her as well, she seemed really nice.

"Are you planning on joining the guild?" Lucy asked.

Sora was sent deep in thought about how to answer. She hadn't joined yet but she desperately hoped to. She couldn't very well say 'Yes, I will.' because that would be implying that it was guarantied. After a long pause Sora spoke.

"I hope to." She said still a little dazed.

"Really! Awesome!" Lucy smiled again. After hearing that Sora was at a new happiness level. Lucy had just reached the level of 'Goddess' in Sora's mind. She really hoped that they could be friends.

Sora turned around but was caught of guard. Gray had stripped only leaving on a pair of black boxers, his clothes strewn across the wood floors. The other people in the room talked like this was nothing out of the ordinary while Sora nearly passed out. The way the Salmon haired boy and Gray were fighting seemed in Sora's mind like they hated each other. Sora used her hands to cover the lenses of her glasses. Lucy giggled at Sora's reaction.

"He does that," Lucy started. "All the time." Sora uncovered her eyes.

"Do they hate each other." Sora asked mortified as she notice bright flashes of light in the corner of her eye.

"No, not really. They are actually really good friends." Lucy smiled, this made Sora spiral into confusion.

"They are like brothers in a sense." Lucy cleared for her. Sora nodded.

Fairy tail is like a big Family, and a happy one at that, Sora was envious she wished to call this place home as well.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I did two in one night! Anyways I hope you liked it. I tried and probably failed at keeping everyone in character. So yeah, I'll probably post tomorrow, so yeah...**

_Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 5: My One and Only Friend Pt 2

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**My One and Only Friend**_

**_Part 2_**

_12 years ago_

_The Little Sora continued to walk towards her intended destination, the dinky school that she dreaded. Her dress now had dirt on the knees, her hair was no longer orderly and her knees were scraped from the fall. The closer she got the more she was filled with uneasiness. Everyone there either bullied her or was afraid of her. Due to this Sora had no friends. Well she did have one, a blue dragon named Lunus. He lived in the woods that were behind the school and surrounded the town. Everyone said he didn't exist, but Sora knew first hand that he did. He helped her cope with the eerie loneliness that killed her everyday. He always came when she needed him most. Sora carefully took a different path than everyone else that headed into the woods behind the school. Her fingertips barely skimming the bark of trees. Today Lunus was half-asleep curled up in the middle of a clearing. The little girl didn't care if he was asleep. _

_"__Lunus!" Sora yelled and wrapped her tiny arms around the dragon's neck. _

_"__There, there. What is it?" Lunus yawned his deep voice rough. Sora nuzzled her tear streaked face into his dark blue colored scales. _

_"__No-thing. I'm just happy to see you."_

_"__Mhmm, really." Lunus detected a lie. His large body shifted and he tapped one of his ivory claws on her blindfold. _

_"__Does it have something to do with this?" He asked. Sora bowed her head. Lunus sighed._

_"__Treasure your gift child. Many are not as fortunate as you to be able to have this type of magic." _

_The word 'fortunate hanged in young Sora's mind. _

_'__What about this situation seemed fortunate? Having to cover your eyes and be blind, having everyone hate you? I am hardly fortunate.' Sora thought. _

_"__You are the strongest willed little girl I have met. You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Lunus said kindly. Warmth spread through the girl's heart, Sora smiled tears dripping down her tiny face. _

_"__Thank you." Sora whispered into his scales. Lunus was the best one and only friend._

* * *

**A/N: As promised. I have the rough draft of the next chapter finished. The next one will be in the perspectives of the others. So yeah.**

_Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home Pt 2

**A/N: I added some Fluff at the end!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

_**Part 2**_

When Gray walked in with the Girl Lucy couldn't help but wonder the relationship between the two, but then she soon realised they were nothing more than mere acquaintances. Lucy had just finally held a conversation with Natsu. The Girl was really pretty and Lucy wondered if he was trying to pick her up of something to that effect. When she met her what surprised her was the child-like innocence that surrounded her but a hint of depression lingered there. Something man made. The sunglasses she wore had been worn down and scratched.

A few minutes ago

Gray walked toward 'Fairy Tail'. He was surprised in fact to see a girl in which he had never met. She stood in front of the building wringing at the bottom of her shirt. As he got closer Natsu made this terrifying screeching noise or was it Lucy? Or Happy?He couldn't really tell anymore. He just hoped it wasn't Erza. Anyhow it made his ears ring. The girl quickly took a step backwards but failing and her heel twisted on a stone, her body fell backwards. Instinctively moved to grab her catching her. Her dark tinted sunglasses reflected the sunlight. She wore this strange 'brace herself' expression but when she noticed him it was clear that she was embarrassed. She pushed herself off of Gray her face red.

"T-Thank y-you!" She stuttered strangely high pitched, it was totally obvious that she was shy and right now she was nervous. He might as well introduce himself.

"I'm Gray." He replied.

"I-I'm Sora." She said.

Grey looked at her with curiosity.

"Uhm a-are y-you in F-Fairy T-Tail?" She asked using most of her courage.

Gray nodded. When Sora raised her eyebrows over the tips of the shades and Gray held in a laugh but left a smile. She looked a little taken aback so he reverted to his normal expression. She paused mustering up the courage to say something.

"D-Do y-you think I c-could p-possibly join?" She her face growing redder by the minute. Her frightened face gave the impression that she thought he might reject her.

"Hm, yeah." He replied lazily.

So- "You want to join the guild?" he asked. Sora nodded her head sheepishly. He walked forward heading towards the guild thinking she would be following him, but he couldn't help but turn around to check. She stood a dark aura emanated from her body.

"Eh? Are you coming?" He yelled to her. She turned around surprised as if to say 'Why are you doing this for me?' but then it softened and warmed. Her bright smile seemed to warm the area around him and he felt his cheek heat up until he whirled around heading forward.


	8. Chapter 7: The Only One

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**The Only One**_

_12 years ago_

_Sora sat in front of a wooden desk. The little girl ran her hand over the surface, the soft tips of her fingers skimmed over the dips and crevices. After a few minutes she felt for her bag and grabbed her pencil case._

_"Hey, Freak." taunted a high pitched voice._

_ Sora didn't speak just continued to do what she was doing. She pulled out the tin and set it lightly on the desk. She opened the tin to get out a pencil, but a hand grabbed her wrist. _

_"Don't Ignore me!" she yelled. Sora moved her head towards the person. _

_"Huh?" Sora mumbled. "I didn't hear you." She lied. _

_*-slap-* _

_"Of course you did!" The girl said her voice dripping with disgust. Pain tingled throughout Sora's cheek, it felt like her cheek was being pricked by a thousand needles. Sora moved her hand to caress her cheek_

_"That hurt…" Sora whispered._

_"You act like I care!" _

_Anger swelled up inside of Sora's chest. A bright flash of violet engulfed Sora's vision. When I cleared she could see the offender. It was bright. The girl looked surprisingly older than she sounded about 12. Her jet black hair was tied tightly into two pigtails. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow as she glared at her. Colors danced around the room. A breeze silently passed through the open window right next to her. Sora dipped her head down as her vision returned to normal, the darkness coming back to swallow her whole. _

_'How is this fair? Why can't I live in the same world as them?' Sora wondered girl wondered why all of the sudden was Sora so silent. _

_"He-" She started but stopped when a tear hurdled down the small child's cheek. The blindfold was already damp which was a sign that she was also crying earlier that day too. _

_"How-Why? Why me?" Sora muttered through the tears. _

_The girls number one weakness was tears. 'What gives me the right to kick around an injured animal?' She thought guilt hitting her in a huge wave. Sora wiped her tears away. 'Man I lost it!' she thought._

_"I-I'm sorry." The girl fumbled. Sora was taken aback in surprise._

_"W-what?" Sora managed to let out._

_"I-"*-Ding-* The class bell rang which was only a cowbell whacked by the teacher in the small school building which was only one room. _

_"Class has started! Chizuko get in your seat!" Yelled the teacher. Chizuko scurried away from Sora's beaten up desk and went to her own in the back of the room. Words were carved into Sora's desk like 'Monster' 'Freak' and 'Die'. The teacher didn't care, after all we were pretty sure he hated her too. Chizuko cringed, she had carved a phrase into the desk, 'Die and Go to hell, No one wants you here.' At first she thought it was a excellent idea because blindfolded and couldn't see. Another pang of guilt. 'How many times have I tripped her? Punched her? Pulled at her hair? And because of what? She was born different?' Chizuko imagined herself to be Sora. A girl forced to be blind, and was ridiculed at a young age. Bullied immediately after getting into school. Chizuko would've snapped, killed everyone, paralyzed them. Or she would've run away and go to one of those guilds, if thats what their called. Sora was by far one of strongest children she knew. Chizuko felt she needed to protect her. What brought on this change of heart? Chizuko couldn't even explain this. _

_Chizuko was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the teacher call out to her. _

_"Chizuko! Hey Chizuko!" _

_The girl brought up her head. "Huh?" The whole class giggled except for Sora who sat their stoically. _

_"No, Seriously, what?" She asked gaining a slight smirk on Sora's face. Chizuko pumped out her fist triumphantly. Everyone bursted out laughing. Sora's face reverted back to its normal bored face. The teacher did not look amused. _

_"Chizuko, see me after class." He said irritated. Chizuko didn't care, all she wanted to do was preserve the smile on that young girl's face._

* * *

**A/N: *Smiles evilly* I have lot in planned for the next chapter though it is going to be a bonus. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home Pt 3

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

_**Part 3**_

She still didn't know if it was possible if she could join after all, they just seemed to welcome her. Nothing hit her real hard until someone asked her what her magical ability was. Sora stood there blankly. Lucy gave out an aura of curiosity.

"I uh-h…" She grabbed the sides of her sunglasses with quivering fingers. 'Be brave.' Lunus's words rung through her head. Even though her hands were shaking and sweaty she pulled off the glasses.

A silent gasp rose from the crowd.

If you were to look in her eyes you would be lost in the endless spiral of blue. It was painful yet beautiful at the same time. The pupils were shaped like a snake or of a dragon. They held a certain sadness. Her eyes sucked in all of the vibrant colors the sun was so bright. Her eyes seemed to scream in rejoice. Even though Sora felt that she would collapse if she didn't put the dark sunglasses back on, but she withheld. She now knew that even if you looked into her eyes you wouldn't be paralyzed, but still dark memories arise from these sorts of things. She could help but have a few pass through her mind.

_Two bodies lay in a pool of their own blood._

'_This is your fault! It is your fault he's dead!'_

Sora's pupils dilated. She fought the scream arising from her throat.

"I-I am an e-ye magic d-drag-gon s-s-slayer," She managed to croak from her pinched throat. "I-I h-hope I c-can be of us-se." She bowed her head down to help fight the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Words hurt more than daggers…

'_You piece of trash!'_

Especially when it comes from someone you love.

'_I hope you just die.'_

She silently yelped. Tears ran down her face and stained them. She raise her face forcing a smile and pushing the sunglasses back on. Everyone noticed her tears.

"Are you okay!" Lucy exclaimed. Even every one seemed to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Some asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She cried out, dropping to the floor and pressing her forehead against the rug. "I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for the inconvenience!"

That just earned everybody's attention. They were surprised that someone as powerful as a dragonslayer could be so weak, or at least act like it. Well, there is Wendy but at least Wendy held it together upon her entrance.

"Are you really a dragon slayer?" One person asked from the crowd. "Are you one of those fake ones that have a lacrima implanted inside of them?"

Sora stopped her tears. "Lacrima?" she asked oblivious to what that was. "I was taught by my dragon." She stooped her head, yet another sad memory. "Until he disappeared…" She said putting on yet another fake smile. She sucked in a deep breath, relieved that she had put her glasses back on.

"Another dragon slayer?" someone commented.

"She's pretty cute." Someone mentioned. A group nodded in unison in agreement. A little girl with dark blue hair walked up to Sora who was sort of shaking from all of this attention. Her kind eyes seemed put an end to Sora's internal anguish. A white cat wearing a pink dress seemed to follow the girl, her eyes pulled into a glare as if Sora was a threat to the girls life. This made Sora uneasy. She had seen many of the talking cats upon her travels so the whole fact that there was another one that was blue following the white one holding a fish and offering it to the white cat didn't seem to surprise her as much, but still talking cats were hard to get used to.

"I'm Wendy." She smiled. "I'm also a dragon slayer." She replied.

"Another dragon slayer!" Sora managed to mumble in surprise.

"I'm also a dragon slayer." Someone said from behind Wendy. She looked up to see the Salmon haired boy from earlier except now he wore a cheeky smirk his eyes were menacing but still the bravery they held was astonishing.

"A-Are you perhaps the famous S-Salamander?" She stuttered in awe. She had heard the stories he and his friends been on, only the stories written in the newspaper or on occasion on the back of the Weekly Sorcerer. She already had known that he was in this guild but meeting him was a big surprise. Maybe she was hoping she would run into the Titania as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, a lot of crap has been going down for me recently so I wasn't able to update. My computer charger broke...**


End file.
